Fate: Body and Soul
by Yuji9029
Summary: This was not how I pictured this. The world ending, helping save it and trying to keep myself and this blockhead here alive. At least mash is helping me with the last one. I just hope my own servant stops offering amputation at one point.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A.N.: New Story**.

**Need to get this out of my head, can't keep writing anything if I don't first get rid of all the ideas I have**.

**This is a Fate Grand/Order fanfic with my OC as an additional character. I wanted to write this for some time now but didn't really know how.**

**My OC is going to be strong, for a human magus, the reason for that is going to be explained later. He also will not be the complete focus of this story. Fujimaru will still be there and still be the master of Mash. My character is also going to fight, but only the weaker mobs. His background will be explained in the story, be it in flashbacks or when he tells something to the other members of the cast**.

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**-Cole POV-**

"So, Mash said you passed out in the hallway after leaving the simulator. Is that correct?"

This is the second time something like this happened. This week, that is, and it's tuesday. I don't know what Olga is thinking, I told her before that the simulator should not be put on such a high level of difficulty. It puts a strain on the masters' mind, causing them to collapse if they stay in there to long.

My patient this time is a boy of Japanese origin. He is of average build with unkempt black hair and blue eyes that remind me of a magus girl from Japan I studied with under Lord El-Melloi the second. I just hope he is nothing like that one.

He is healthy, with some muscle, most likely due to training. He has 36 magic circuits with above average output. From the file I was given, I learned that he was a master candidate. With his output there should be no problem.

"Yes. I felt a bit dizzy after leaving it, so I searched for my room to rest when I fainted. " his voice pulled me out of my review of his medical condition. His admission was the same as that of the other guy that came in yesterday, someone by the name of Kadoc.

I already knew what to say in this case, he is just under a bit of mental strain. With Romani slacking of somewhere, it falls to me to do all the work in the medical ward.

"You have the initiation today with the other master candidates today, right? Come visit me again after that, I will do a follow up checkup on you to see if we need to adjust the simulator a bit afterwards." after that I turn to the other occupant of the room. "And you, Mash, are going to accompany him. You still have to get your weekly checkup yourself. "

The girl in question gave a small smile and nod at my commend. She Was a bit shorter than Fujimaru. Her hair was lilac in color and her lavender eyes sit behind a pair of glasses. She wore a black shirt under a white hoodie with a red tie. She wears black tight leggings with her shirt functioning as a skirt of sorts. I always wondered why she didn't wear the chaldea uniform, like Fujimaru did, but I shouldn't be talking, I'm wearing a black suit shirt and pants with a white doctor's coat over it

"Thank you, Dr. Murphy, I will make sure that senpai is going to be there!" that girl is dedicated, I give her that. Alone the enthusiasm in that sentence is enough to convince me that she will do just that.

As I look after them while they leave my little workshop/medical ward, I can't help but have this feeling of impending trouble. I'll have to deal with that later, now I need to prepare for the case if one of the other master candidates have compatibility issues with the coffins

I should have told mash to find Romani, who knows where that lazy wannabe doctor is. And that guy is supposed to be my superior? What I put up with to repay a dept

It has been around a year since I was 'recruited' into the Chaldea Security Organisation. I was 'scouted' by Romani Archman, the head of the medical staff, and with 'scouted' I mean that it was either this or staying at the clocktower under constant supervision. And I would not like to be a specimen for some old magus that can't understand that a first generation magus can archive what I did.

I got at least some support from my old teacher

Olga was nice enough to allow me to become Romani's right hand man, and with 'allowed' I mean tolerated because I was recommended by a lord of the clocktower. I could have become a master but I chose not to because I like my current assignment and I can strengthen my magecraft this way too

Back to topic

My current task is that I am to wait for patients in case anything goes wrong with the first test run for the new masters. They all need to be in good health by the time the first servants get summoned. Can't control a heroic spirit if you show to much weakness. I know that it is unlikely that anything happens, with Olga, Lev and Romani supervising the entire thing, but you can't be prepared enough.

I started going throu my most recent research after that thought. I am researching the restoration of magic circuits that were damaged by different influences. I am currently at curses that cause deterioration of magic circuits. The theory behind magic circuits dedicates that, once damaged, they can't recover. I really want to find a way to restore damaged circuits, so that I can help those that got theirs damaged after a failed spell. It is also a bonus that, should I succeed, I will have a big increase in status with the rest of the Mages Association

You wouldn't believe how much damage overconfident heirs can do to their own body

Those who specialise in curses can, if the curse is strong enough, cause damage to the targets soul. A damaged soul means damaged circuits and lower magical capability. This part of my research is most important to enforcers who constantly put their own life on the line for the secrecy of magecraft, the ones most likely to be hit by the kind of curse that I just described. I think that would be a good reward for their service.

Not that I won't gain anything from this, far from it. Having the enforcers on my side is always a plus. Also, my research will help me if I ever need to gain some favors from the more influential families of the clocktower. Always plan ahead, my old man always said

I was deep in my research in no time, theory for now until I get an animal or a volunteer to test on. Progress was slow but present. I got time, I'm only 24, I still got my entire life to advance!

Normally, if I am this deep in my studies, the only way to get me out of it is either someone interrupting me, hunger or an emergency

And, judging by the explosion that rocked the entire facility and the emergency massage that echoed in the background, it was the last one

I knew today was going to suck

* * *

**A.N.: Start of my very own FGO fanfic! I hope I did good**

**I really love FGO and the nasuverse. I want to keep as close to the rules of magecraft as possible while still trying some original things that I haven't heard of before in the franchise**

**Please leave a Review and correct any spelling or grammar mistakes you find. English isn't my first language, but I hope that wasn't that obvious**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Start In Flames

**A.N.: Chapter **two.

**So let's do this.**

**New chapter, this one contains the explosion and the transport to 'Singularity F'.**

**Now, I decided that both Ritsuka and Cole should have more than one servant. I would like to ask you, the people reading this, to make some suggestions for potential servants. Please also state reasons why your servant should appear, if I agree and know how to integrate the servant into the story then they should appear**.

**Some conditions apply:**

**_No event servants_**

**_No servants that can't appear story wise (Merlin, BB, Meltlilith, Passionlip usw.)_**

**_No overpowered servants like Gilgamesh_**

**Thank you for you understanding.**

**Let's get this going**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

-Cole POV-

I didn't waste any time after I heard the explosion. I stood up, grabbed the box that was besides me on the desk and opened it. Inside were a pair of plated gloves, they were made with black fabric and black steel with silver edges on each individual plate

Those are a pair of mystic codes that I made. They are amplifiers for my magecraft, they strengthen it by stabilising the individual spells or by filtering mana out of the air for me to use as additional power.

Basically: they get rid of the only problems I could have during emergencies while using my medical magecraft under stress.

I slip them on as fast as I could and ran out of the door.

I started the process of self hypnosis and was in a calm, almost mechanical, mindset within the tenth of a second. I do this every time I use riskier mysteries that could have a negative effect on me. The mystery I used? Self reinforcement.

Reinforcement was normally not used on oneself but, because of some special circumstances, I was able to use it almost risk free while in a calm mindset. I knew the limits of my body perfectly and could thusly use reinforcement on myself with utmost precision.

_"Reinforcement: Legs, 80%"_

I became a blur to most humans, the wind whipping in my face while the emergency announcements were still going on in the background.

"WARNING: CRITICAL DAMAGE ON THE CHALDEAS OBSERVATORY. PLEASE EVACUATE ALL STAFF IN THE AREA."

Well that doesn't sound good.

Wait. Observatory? Thats where the master candidates had their practice run! I need to get there as fast as possible.

As I got closer to the door of the Observatory, I started to hear someone shouting. Was that Fujimaru?

"Mash! Where are you! Answer me!" Mash? So she was there as well. I need to find those two, make sure they are ok.

_"Reinforcement: Legs, 70, 60, 50..."_

I started to lessen the reinforcment on me step by step as I enter the Observatory.

Debris and fire everywhere, I can't see the whole room and the heat is suffocating. The ceiling is covered in a growing cloud of smoke. And CHALDEAS is in a critical state, with damages to its frame and did I mention the fact that it looked like a recording of the sun? That can't be good.

CHALDEAS was meant to be a representation of the past and the futur of the planet and seeing it in this state can only mean something bad.

"Mash! " There was Fujimaru's voice again, it came from my right. I started climbing over the debris, which was difficult with fire everywhere, to get to higher ground. Thats when I spotted them.

That does not look good. Fujimaru was fine, not a scratch on his person, only some ash. Mash on the other hand was stuck face down under a large piece of debris, her lower body completely covered by it. She will die if the debris is not removed soon and she gets some medical assistance.

I can at least make her stay alive a bit longer.

I jump down from my improvised lookout and sprint over to the two teens. "Mash, Fujimaru! "

"Dr. Murphy! Please help! Mash is...!" The panick in his voice was understandable, he had no idea what to do and his friend was most likely going to die.

I didn't answer him as I sat down beside Mash, already in my 'operation mindset'. I place my right hand on Mash's neck and reach into my coat for one of the vials I hid there for emergencies. The small glass vial is just big enough to fill a shot glass with its contends. It was currently filled with a deep red fluid.

My prana saturated blood and the reason I'm here.

I open the vial and slowly hold it to Mash's mouth. "Here, drink. It will help."

Even if she still looked confused, she still drank it and I went to work.

Even with little time to prepare, I am still able to 'feel' my prana as it travels through Mash. I am slowly and cautiously guiding my prana to weaken Mash's magic resistance and allow me to use more of my magecraft on her without interference. That is one of my best mysteries, a spell that can cause the body to accept foreign energies and bodies as if they were natural to it.

Now, with Mash's body not interfering anymore, do I use my magecraft to stabilize the damage parts of her body and, at least, get them to work properly until help arrives and I can treat her properly. I can recognise some of her damaged blood vessels and the arteries in her legs, something I immediately stitch together by using my prana to control the blood flow so that her blood stays in the right path despite the damages.

Fujimaru was string at me, he most likely already noticed that Mash's condition was stabilizing. I myself was still extremely concentrated so that I won't make any mistakes. In fact, I was so concentrated that I nearly missed that Chaldea's emergency announcement voice said something alarming.

"TWO MASTER CANDIDATES AND ONE SERVANT DETECTED. LOADING RAYSHIFT COORDINATES. READY FOR RAYSHIFT IN 10."

Ten seconds? Shit I nearly lost concentration.

"9"

Well shit. Let's hope the technology for rayshifting works. I don't want to die yet.

"8"

"Fujimaru, brace yourself. "

"7"

"Dr. what do you mean? What is happening."

"6"

"No time to explain! Just get ready!"

"5"

_"Ok stay calm, me."_

"4"

_"I am gonna survive this." _

"3"

_"I am gonna save Mash."_

"2"

"_And I am gonna make sure Fujimaru survives too." _

"1"

_"Fuck my life." _

"INITIATING RAYSHIFT."

And with that announcement, the became light. I found myself in a long tunnel of light. I felt like I was moving, yet at the same time not. It was making me sick.

When I was back to consciousness, the first thing I noticed was the heat.

The second was the malevolent feeling in the air.

The third were the roughly fifty skeletons in front of me. All of them staring, or the skeleton equivalent, at me.

I will say it again, just to make sure how mich I mean it.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**A.N.: And there you have it: Chapter two.****Tell me what you thought of it and leave advice if you have some. And if you have something you would like in the story, then tell me too, I might just include it if it doesn't interferes with my own plans and I find it good.****Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**A.N.:Chapter three**

**Nothing to ****say**.

**Chapter start!**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

* * *

**-Cole POV-**

_"This was easier than I thought it would __be." _was the first thought that went throu my head. The skeletons Were fragile and not all that fast, I just needed to be a bit careful and make sure that all my hits take one out. Selfreinforcement helped

_"Now to find the others and find out where I am. "_ Really, wherever I was it was once a town, now a ruin with fire everywhere. I don't have any way to contact Chaldea and am in hostile territory. Just perfect.

I started traversing the burning town slowly making sure not to encounter more skeletons. Not that I wouldn't be able to defeat them, it's just that my fighting style is not suited to fight those that don't have intestines. I normally use a style of fistfighting that utilised punches, jabs and grips that target weak points in my enemies body. All the while, my body is reinforced to the max and I expell a small but concentrated amount of prana to do more internal damage

Naturally, skeletons don't have intestines to damage. At least I can shatter their bones. Silver lining.

I was pulled out of my musings by a scream in the distance. Now that is not something you would run towards, but this scream must mean that someone else is here and I really don't want to stay alone in this place.

Naturally, the moment I crossed the next corner and found the source of the scream, I started contemplating if staying alone wasn't such a bad Idea.

"Stay away from me! Why does this have to happen to me?! " was the shout that greeted me, together with the sight that was equally pleasing and worrying.

There was Olga Marie Animusphere, the director of the Chaldea security organisation. She is a young woman around my age, so 20-25, I Say around because I have never asked how old she is. Her hair is white and reaches to the middle of her back with a small braid on the right side of her head, her eyes are an golden/amber colour. And she was being cornered by around thirty skeletons.

In the end I decided to help her. I dash over and started with smashing the undead that were closest to her. "Sup, princess. Need some help?" I couldn't hold back the condescending commend during my entrance. We didn't have the best relationship.

I kept on fighting the enemies in front of me without caring about the ones that could come from behind me. I could hear the sound of projectiles flying throu the air and taking out skeletons, have to hand it to the princess, at least she is reliable when she needs to.

The skeletons were dealt with fast due to the combination of my close combat and her ranged support. After making sure that no undead remain, I turned to Olga and took a closer look. Her black and orange jacket was a bit dirty with ash, the white shirt is still in good shape while the skirt she's wearing was ripped at the bottom. All in all she looked ok, but she was unhurt.

"I thank you for your assistance, but I had the situation under control. " and naturally she had to say something like that.

"Yeah, because your whole 'screaming for my life' act showed how much control you had. " her face became completely red upon my commend. I was bit annoyed, leave it to the noble lady to be unable to apologise properly.

"Now listen, I had this under control and I don't need to have someone like you speak in such a way with me! Understood!" she looked really mad now but I won't back down.

"Ah yes, you had it completely under control, that is why you were screaming and throwing around finn shots like you had prana to spare."

"You damn second rate magus! I didn't need your help and I don't need your condescending commends! I am above this, I am the head of the Animusphere family and you are just some no name without any history to your name!" oh now she did it. I don't normally care if people insult me, but I get really agitated if some noble starts flaunting their superiority over me because of me being a first generation magus.

" You damn entitled brat! I am gladly a second rate if it means that I won't be compared to a spoiled little girl like you who never archived anything of your own and only has the status she has because she took over the finished work of her father. " I knew this would get to her, she has a massive inferiority complex when she is compared to her father. True to my intention, the angry expression on her face turned absolutely livid

She opened her mouth, most likely to deliver a verbal lashing, but was interrupted by a very awkward sounding voice

"Uhm... Director, Doctor. " upon hearing the familiar voice, we both turn around to look at the person it came from. There stood Mash, completely unharmed and wearing an amour that does not seem all that appropriate. It was black with some purple stripes and didn't cover her belly. She wore black and purple stockings that reached up to her thighs and a pair of gloves that go up to her upper arm

Did I mention the massive cross shaped shield that is bigger than Mash herself? Yeah, that's a thing.

Behind her stood Fujimaru, his white Chaldea uniform was a bit dirty but he still looked good to go. The expression on his face told me that he was as glad to see that I was ok as I was to see him and Mash ok.

I took a deep breath and smiled at the two teens reassuringly. "Mash, Fujimaru. Good to see you. And Mash, good to see you unhurt." And I was being honest, the girl became something of a little sister in my year working for Chaldea.

"Yes, it is good to see you unharmed, but what happened to you? " Olga is apparently as interested in Mash's state as I was, I just choose not to ask.

"It appears that I successfully fused with a heroic spirit during the rayshift, I am a demi-servant now." My interest was drawn immediately. The fusion of a human and a heroic spirit is something Chaldea has been trying to do long before I came around. The theory is fascinating but has been unsuccessful so far. What could have changed?

Olga seems curious as well, her face scrunched up in thought. Before she could say something though, Mash pushed us behind her. We were surprised by the sudden movement but understood the moment we heard the sound of metal impacting on metal. Mash was blocking some form of projectiles with her shield.

I tried to look over her shoulder to see where it came from and saw a old radio tower. Just as I made that observation I was nearly decapitated by one of the projectiles. That was close.

"We need to get to cover. Keep behind the buildings and Mash, if we need to go out of cover please protect us with your shield. " I took charge of the situation for now and gave directions. Olga doesn't seem to like me ordering her something, but she still followed my instructions

We slowly made our way behind the next building under the cover of Mash's shield. Once we were save, started traveling as fast as we could as far away out of reach of whoever or whatever attacked us. We didn't talk the entire way and only concentrated on making it to safety while also fighting of the skeletons on our way.

I really hope we get out of this alive

* * *

**A.N.: there done**

**I am sick at the Moment and can't completely concentrate, so please point out any mistakes I made. **


End file.
